Dark Love
by Ottsel Cath
Summary: Jak and Keira didn't reunite like they expected; Jak is now full of dark eco and he's dangerous when it takes over. He doesn't want to hurt Keira so he tries to stay away by pushing her further away, but the aqua-haired woman had other plans. My take on their reunion in Jak II. One-shot. Edited on February 12, 2017.


**Dark Love  
Edited on February 12, 2017**

* * *

It all started the day Krew made Jak race to the garage to join the mechanic's team. Jak could remember it very clearly; all sorts of thought went through his head on that day.

 _"Huh. Hello?" Jak asked. "Krew said someone's looking for a race driver."_

 _"I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boy," a voice hiding behind a green and yellow curtain said. "Look, I don't mean to be rude. You did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now and I've got work to do."_

 _"Is there anything we could do?" Jak flirted with the woman. Somehow, even if he couldn't see the woman behind the curtain, he was really attracted to her. There was just something special about that voice that made him crave the voice crying his name in pleasure. He's never really felt that before and somehow, it felt wrong that his urges were doing that to him. He did not know the woman at all and he already had obscene thoughts about her. That wasn't his proudest moment. He knew young men craved for that and that it was normal, but it didn't feel right._

 _It was like dark eco was doing something to him._

 _Wait, that was what was happening. He knew the dark eco amplified all his feelings. As a man, he always has needs, but now, the it was the eco that made him think that way._

 _He knew he had to fight it._

 _"No, I'm working on, hum, a, hum, secret vehicle project," the voice said nervously. Jak and Daxter could see the woman's shadow move behind the curtain as if she was trying to hide something behind her._

 _"Okay, sorry," Jak said almost annoyed by her reaction._

 _"Listen, if you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototyped jet board out on the stadium course. Beat the stadium challenge and maybe I'll consider you for my team," The woman said as she sat on something that looked like a table from behind the curtain in a provocative and sexy way._

 _It was too much for Jak to handle. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful features, but he was battling his inside demon while doing so hence his twitching face._

What he didn't know back then was that his subconscious made him lust for that woman because she was actually Keira.

* * *

The next time he went to see the mechanic, he found out something he never expected.

 _"I destroyed Krew's cargo!" Jak said, happy about the results of his last mission. He's always enjoyed riding the Jet Board and now that this mechanic gave it to him, he could use it as often as he could and that made him a bit happy in the whole mess that was Haven City._

 _"Great, I'll send you a medal," the voice said sarcastically. It was now the second time that Jak found himself in the garage talking to that mysterious voice that seemed to hate him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline, so scram."_

 _"Are you always this difficult?" Jak asked annoyed by the woman's behavior. He knew deep down that if someone irritated him too much, darkness would take over and he was trying to avoid that._

 _"Let me handle this, Jak!" Daxter said cockily. The ottsel was always so sure of himself and, in a way, Jak envied his confidence. He sometimes wished he could be so sure about what he's doing. "Listen lady, we beat your stupid course and we can outrace anybody in this city."_

 _"Wait, that voice," the woman exclaimed as she took the mask off her face and looked towards the curtain separating her from the two men. She opened the curtain she was hiding behind to take a closer look at the two individuals that were standing in her garage._

 _"Now, there's just two things you need to know," Daxter rambled angrily. "One, we don't wanna join your stinking race team and two, you've just lost a date with Orange Lightning. Let's go Jak."_

 _"Daxter, it is you!" Keira exclaimed overenthusiastically as she kneeled to face the orange animal that Daxter was._

 _"Keira!" The rodent answered, stunned. He stared at her blankly._

 _All sorts of thoughts passed through Jak's head. How could she not recognize them before? Well, she never heard him talk before, so she couldn't. He was extremely happy to see her again. Back in Sandover, they used to spend all their time together and he loved being with her. They knew each other so well and he was glad to have her back._

 _Another voice in his head was saying completely different things._

 ** _'She couldn't have recognized you.'_**

 ** _'You're not the same, darkness touched you.'_**

 ** _'You're not worth her time anymore.'_**

 ** _'She doesn't want to know you anymore.'_**

 ** _'She won't want you anymore.'_**

 _He shook his head at those thoughts. He's never had obscene thoughts about her before, but the dark eco in him was ruining everything. It made him lust for her even if he didn't want to. He had respect for Keira, but his dark self didn't. It was animalistic and an animal only cares about reproduction. He couldn't even start to believe what the dark version of himself would do to Keira if they were ever close._

 _Sure, he's had a crush on her for as long as he could remember, but those thoughts never crossed his mind. Maybe it was because it's been two years and he's now a young adult and maybe it was because the dark eco amplified all his feelings too._

 _"Oh, I never thought I'd be so glad to see your furry mug!" Keira said much to Daxter's displease and it snapped Jak out of his dark eco thoughts. "And Jak, you look … different."_

 _"It's been a tough ride," Jak answered trying not to look at her too much. Was he embarrassed about who he was? Yes, yes he was. He had killed several people and couldn't control his anger. All he could think about was what his dark self tried to make him believe._

 ** _'You're not worth her time anymore.'_**

 ** _'You've changed.'_**

 ** _'You're not who you were back in Sandover.'_**

 ** _'She doesn't want to have anything to do with a murderer and an outlaw.'_**

 _He couldn't push those thoughts away and her reaction really hurt him even if he didn't show. It meant she noticed the change, what dark eco did to him, and the disappointment in her voice was too noticeable for Jak._

 _' **The innocent boy from Sandover is gone, but he was the one Keira was looking for, not a murderer. That's why she's disappointed at your sight.'**_

 _"The baron pumped our boy here with dark eco and it did something to him. Now, he's got super moves or something," Daxter said and then he said, behind his hand to Keira. "And a few anger issues as well."_

 _"I've been looking for you guys forever and planning a way to get us back home," Keira stated as she glanced at her secret project. "Somehow, that rift took us far into the future. I calculated the time displacement and—"_

 _"We found your father. Well, sort of," Jak cut her as he couldn't find anything else to say. He couldn't get personal because Daxter was there, but he didn't exactly feel like she would listen to him either._

 ** _'After all, you're different than the boy from Sandover.'_**

 _"Working with the underground fighting the baron, but he's—"Daxter started to explain to the aqua-haired woman standing in front of him, but Jak cut him._

 _"You need to go see him and I need to get to the baron," Jak said._

 _"You could try to win the class one racing championships. The winner of that big race always gets to meet the baron in the palace, but you have to qualify by winning the lower-class races," Keira said happily as she remembered Jak's interest in races. "There's a class 3 race starting soon. You can drive for my team, but Jak, we should think about getting out of here. I don't like this place and some of the people are creepy."_

 _This place was beyond creepy, especially for someone like Keira. Sadly, in this city, women weren't always taken seriously and some men would disrespect and harass them. There were so many weapons and Krimson guards that it wasn't safe at all. Haven City doesn't resemble Sandover in any way and that was terrifying for someone who used to live there._

 _"Jak, my boy, I need the ruby key you found, hey. A special guy requested it," the trio heard as Krew flew inside Keira's garage._

 _"Sorry about that, Krew, I must've forgotten," Jak answered the hovering obese man looking embarrassed to be seen with him._

 _"Right," Krew said suspiciously as he eyed Jak and Daxter._

* * *

When he came back from the class 3 race, he thought he'd be able to have a decent chat with Keira, but Daxter had to ruin everything.

 _"When is this city gonna provide some challenge?" Daxter asked egotistically as they just won the class 3 race. He was once again making himself sound like the hero even if Jak did all the hard work._

 _"Hey, I've watched you race today and you were pretty amazing out there," Ashelin said as she walked into Keira's garage. Ashelin grew to tolerate and even accept Jak and she was always happy to see him. You couldn't say that she had a crush on him exactly, because she forbade herself to feel that way about anyone in the city's situation, but she grew fond of him. Seeing him race like that only made her realize how talented Jak was._

 _"Oh, thanks," Jak said awkwardly looking between Ashelin and Keira. As much as he wanted to suppress his feelings towards Keira, he couldn't and he didn't want her to believe there was something going on between him and the baron's daughter. "Hum, Keira, hum, this is Ashelin, she's just—"_

 _"Everyone knows who she is," Keira said with anger in her eyes. Jak gulped as he noticed her expression. Was she jealous? It certainly looked like it. That was enough to give him hope and to wake his dark side once again._

 ** _'Ooh, she's jealous. Maybe you could get lucky tonight.'_**

 _Jak shivered at the thought. He hated himself for having such obscene thoughts about Keira._

 _"And Keira's a-"Jak said as he tried to forget what the dark eco made him think._

 _Sometime, he felt that the eco reduced him into an animal. It only craved survival: food, shelter, reproduction, and revenge._

 _"A friend, a VERY good friend," Keira said to the baron's daughter with hatred in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room._

 _"Rawr!" Daxter said as he witnessed the semi-fight between the two women. He just knew how jealous Keira was, but Daxter, being Daxter, was attracted to every woman and seeing to argue only made him crave for more._

 _"Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak. You've saved a lot of lives," Ashelin said and then she turned around and proceeded to leave. Jak gulped once again. "I'm not my father, you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down to the city streets from that ridiculous palace and imagined a better place. By the way, they're hunting for you. I'd watch out for Errol. I can't protect you from him."_

 _"Wooh, she's a babe," Daxter said totally out of context. "She likes you, Jak. Not that I can account for her taste, but I bet you'd love to pin some medals on her chest, huh? Ha ha. What? What I say? What did you say, Jak?"_

 _Jak just stared at his little fury friend astonished. He knew Daxter was a player and that he loved women in general, but he crossed the line. Just because he likes women, it doesn't mean Jak is like that too. He was hoping to have a conversation with Keira about all this, but Daxter ruined it. The mechanic just walked back behind the curtain and closed them to work on her latest projects clearly indicating that she was done with Jak for now._

* * *

And then, Errol had to get into this. He had to provoke Jak and to brainwash Keira to cause more trouble.

 _"If it isn't the Dark Eco Freak," Errol said like venom as he saw Jak. As soon as he saw him, his instinct only told him to slash his throat with his claws to feel his blood run on his skin. Let's just say the Dark Eco Freak hated Errol with passion and his death would only bring him joy._

 _"Where's Keira?" Jak asked afraid that he would've done something to her. Errol was a twisted human being and Jak wouldn't be surprised if he tried to rape her or just hurt her in general. That guy was a complete asshole and Jak was one jump away from killing him, but, he respected Keira too much to kill someone in her garage._

 _"Don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on her," Errol said mischievously. "You're the talk of the town, Jak. You give the people hope. How pathetic! I would've enjoyed killing you in prison, but now, it will be so much more fun to take you out on the track, in front of the entire city. I can hear the roar of the crowd now as everyone sees their hope die."_

 _Then, the two men heard a feminine voice and both turned around to see Keira and Samos._

 _"It's good to have you back, dad," Keira said as she walked in with her father, the one from their time._

 _"Yes, it's nice to be free, again," Samos said to his precious daughter._

 _"You know, Keira loves a winner. Someday, she'll be my mechanic." Errol whispered to Jak, but Jak knew that he implied so much more just to irritate him. Errol wanted to wake the beast inside him so he would scare Keira and ruin whatever kind of relationship they had._

 _"Stay away from her," Jak threatened the commander, but he couldn't care less about Jak's threats. It was satisfying enough for Errol to see Jak struggle with the urges dark eco gave him._

 _He laughed diabolically and walked away from the garage where they were all standing._

 _"Ah. Errol's the best racer I've ever seen," Keira said in total admiration, that struck Jak's nerves and slowly awakened the darkness inside of him even if he tried his hardest to shut it down._

 _"He's not what you think," the dark elf said to Keira hoping she wouldn't feel such admiration towards him. She didn't know how Errol tortured him in prison and how he's the reason for all his problems._

 _"And you're the judge of character?" Keira asked sarcastically which struck Jak's nerves once again._

 ** _'You're a freak.'_**

 ** _'She hates you.'_**

 _"Ah. Look at you. People say you get angry and … change," Keira said._

 _Ouch._

 ** _'Ouch. I guess we won't get lucky tonight.'_**

 _"Besides, the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew," Keira added and that made Jak snap._

 _"I need Krew's connection to fight the baron. Without my—You know what? Do it your way and I'll do it mine. Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down," Jak defended, but he knew it was no use. He felt the dark eco taking over his body. He had tried to control it many times, but he was never fully successful, which meant he needed to get out of there before his darker self would do something he would highly regret later. He just walked out of the garage straight to the stadium where he would watch Daxter race in his place._

After Daxter won the class 2 race and Jak congratulated him, Keira, Jak, Daxter and Tess were in the garage silently gazing into space. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife and all the awkwardness came from Keira and Jak. Keira avoided his gaze while he was doing the same. Daxter and Tess stared at each other lovingly until they realized what was going on.

"Daxter, why don't we go take a walk?" Tess asked trying to be subtle. She just wanted to leave Keira and Jak alone so they could talk. She's known Keira for a year now and Keira couldn't stop talking about a boy called Jak she grew up with. She realized that her Jak was the same Jak that was hunted by the Krimson guards and Errol.

"Do I look like someone who likes to walk?" Daxter asked referring to his size and to the fact that he travels on Jak's shoulder.

"I'll carry you and scratch you behind the ear," Tess suggested and the ottsel's eyes lit up.

"Let's go, babe!" Daxter answered the blonde.

They both immediately left the garage and Jak and Keira were still avoiding each other's gaze. It was Jak who broke the silence, but it was only because his dark side almost controlled him.

"Let's just stop. This is ridiculous," the outlaw said almost angrily.

"You're the one who walked away," Keira defended.

"And you're the one who pissed me off!" Jak said spontaneously, but he immediately regretted his words. Stupid dark eco. Keira's eyes widened and then she turned around.

"I've always dreamed of hearing the sound of your voice, but I never expected it to say things like that," Keira said almost like she was refraining a sob.

"I'm sorry, Keira. I didn't mean to be rude. I can't control it," Jak apologized, but the girl did not turn around.

"So, you're gonna go all demon on me, now?" She asked almost insulted and bit afraid.

"Do you know what I've lived through since we got here?" Jak asked.

"I know that you've killed many people and that you won't stop," Keira said afraid of her own words. Was this really Jak? "And that you're nothing like you used to be."

Jak took a deep breath to calm himself. He could feel the dark eco bubbling inside of him. He walked a couple of feet to stand beside her, but he never looked at her. She didn't understand what he went through and she probably didn't even know the real story.

"I've been in prison for the last two years," Jak said after a couple of long seconds.

"What?" Keira asked, looking at him and bit shocked. She knew that the guards were looking for him, but Errol told her it was because of the people he killed.

"They imprisoned me as soon as I landed a foot in this city," Jak said and it caught Keira's attention. "I escaped a couple of weeks ago."

"You were able to escape the baron?" Keira asked surprised. "Errol didn't tell me that. He told me you were on a killing spree."

"That's not what happened. Errol was the commander of the Dark Warrior Project; a project to find a new weapon against the metal heads," Jak said and Keira raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The baron was desperate to find a new weapon to defeat the metal heads. That's why they kidnapped thirty other people that have the ability to channel eco. They tested almost anything on us and then they started injecting dark eco in our systems."

Keira gasped as she heard that. She knew very well how bad dark eco was and what it could do to people who couldn't handle it.

"We were tortured every day and then we would get the dark eco treatment," Jak added. "They injected more and more eco into our bodies and I'm the only one that survived the injections. That's when they decided to do more tests with me and my body couldn't take it anymore. Somehow, I was absorbing the eco, but nothing happened to me. I was between life and death. The dark eco had complete control over me, but it wasn't the results they were expecting. They decided I was no good for them, so Errol was going to kill me. That's when Dax found me and when it first happened. I was so mad at Praxis, that the dark eco circulating in my veins decided to transform me into a demon."

"I didn't know that," Keira said silently as she slowly realized that the commander had played her. He was a very charming man and she fell for it. She suddenly felt very stupid.

"Of course you didn't. Errol was manipulating you just to hurt me," Jak said to his long-time crush. "And now, I can't control what they did to me. When the darkness decides it wants to come out to play, I can't do anything about it, but I hope there aren't so many people in its way."

"So it's true that you killed so many people?" Keira gasped.

Jak looked down completely ashamed of his actions. "Yes. It's true, but it was the demon inside me who killed them. It can never get enough."

Keira looked away, disgusted and confused.

That was not the Jak she remembered, but that was not his fault.

"At least, you know the truth now," Jak said as he turned around and walked out of the garage to do something to clear his mind, not that it was really possible. Keira didn't even try to call after him. She was confused by Jak's situation and a bit afraid. Nothing turned out how she hoped it would.

Jak ended up walking to the ghetto where he would ask Torn for any kind of mission to clear his head. Torn send him to the dead city to kill some metal heads and that was enough to keep him occupied and to please the darkness.

When he was out there, he could let it take control without fearing anything. Besides, Daxter was still with Tess, so he wasn't even afraid to hurt his best friend. He let it all out; the frustration took over and it was only a matter of seconds before he has killed all the metal heads that were roaming around the dead city. When there were no more, Jak found himself hugging his knees between two decaying walls, away from the city's bullshit. How he wished he could just go back to Sandover Village.

At the garage, Keira was working on a zoomer to clear her mind, but nothing seemed to work. She couldn't stop thinking about Jak and how much he's changed.

When she first saw him after those two dreadful years, she couldn't recognize him at all. That glint of innocence that was in his eyes in Sandover was gone. As much as she stared at his gorgeous blue eyes, she couldn't see a trace of the Sandover boy. Somehow, when he told her about prison, she caught a glint of that innocence in his eyes. She realized that the boy from Sandover wasn't gone, but he had just been screwed over too much. Everyone was trying to get him to kill him, so his reaction was understandable. What wasn't understandable was her own reaction. She knew she had been looking for him for two years, but she got so afraid when she heard the stories about Jak's demon that she believed Errol and did not support Jak. She hated herself for that. She needed to make it up to him. She needed to apologize.

When Jak decided to leave the dead city, he used his jet board to get to the ghetto to ask to Torn for another mission. When he arrived, the tattooed man was waiting for him.

"Jak," Torn said. "The mechanic just called and wants you to go to the stadium immediately."

Jak furrowed his eyebrows. "Did she say why?"

He was surprised that Keira asked for him. She made it pretty obvious that she didn't care about him anymore, or that was what he thought.

"No," Torn said thoughtfully. "She said she wanted to see you urgently."

"Is she in trouble?" Jak asked suddenly concerned.

"I don't know," Torn answered.

The man didn't know Jak and Keira went way back, way before Haven City was even created, so he didn't quite understand the relationship they shared. Heck, he didn't even know that they knew each other.

Without even saying anything, Jak left the ghetto and used a zoomer to get to the stadium as quickly as he could. He entered the garage and Keira was sitting on a chair, waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" Jak asked as soon as he saw her beautiful green eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Keira said, seriously.

She led him to a staircase and then opened the door to what seemed like her apartment. She sat on the nearest sofa and waited for Jak to do the same.

"I— I wanted to apologize for earlier." Keira said to the man sitting beside her. "I was just shocked. I can't believe you went through all that stuff."

"You couldn't have known. Errol told you what he wanted you to know," Jak said. "I know you were afraid of me."

"But I'm not, not anymore," Keira corrected the blond.

"But you should be," Jak said and her eyes widened in incomprehension.

"What?" Keira asked confused and shocked by Jak's words.

"I said you should be afraid of me. You should stay away from me," Jak said even if it pained him to do that. He wanted to protect her, even if it was from himself.

"I just found you after two years Jak, I'm not gonna stay away from you. I've missed you," Keira pleaded.

"But you said it yourself, I've changed, and not for the better. You were right, I'm not the Jak you knew," Jak added without looking at the woman. "I'm dangerous. I could hurt you."

"But you won't," Keira said to reassure the boy, but it was no use.

"You don't know that. When the dark eco takes over, I can't control anything. It has its own desires and if it wants to hurt someone, it will," Jak said ashamed of his double identity.

"But you're still you, and if it possesses your body, you can take it back," Keira said.

"It doesn't work that way. The only way for the demon to fade is if it runs out of dark eco units. Then, I can take over," Jak explained.

"What it's like when it takes over?" Keira asked curiously and she saw Jak close his eyes to think.

"Every single one of my senses is enhanced and every single one of my feelings or urges is amplified so much it's the only thing guiding the demon. I can't think rationally anymore. In fact, I can't think at all. It takes over everything and my urges are the only thing guiding its actions. If I felt anger before the transformation, it's gonna become a thirst for blood after. Every feeling before the transformation becomes the most intense feeling it can get after it. It has a mind of its own and it can speak to me while I'm not even transformed." Jak explained, trying to put words on his situation, but he couldn't do it justice.

"What?" Keira asked. "Like, it tries to manipulate you?"

"Kind of. It's very hard to explain," Jak said. "But it's very disturbing and sometime I can argue with it."

"I can't believe Errol did this to you!" Keira said ashamed that she believed and even liked the commander.

"That's exactly why you need to stay away from me," Jak said as he stood to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "If Errol finds out that we are friends, he'll use it against me and I'm sure he'd hurt you to hurt me."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go," Keira said confidently. "Jak, ever since we were little, you were always the person I wanted to spend time with. I realized that it was because I liked you then, but I still do and I don't want to lose you."

Jak's face fell. She liked him? Like he liked her?

His expression softened and he wanted to hold Keira, to tell her how he felt, but he knew he couldn't, not with that thing who only wanted to do unthinkable things to the aqua-haired woman.

She smiled as she noticed his face soften and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't do anything but wrapped his arms around her. It felt so natural to have her there, but it also felt very wrong and dangerous.

 _'That's your chance. Tell her how you feel and then we can get lucky.'_

 _'Just do it.'_

That's when he pushed Keira away.

 _'You idiot.'_

"I'm sorry Keira. I can't," Jak said, hurt by his own actions.

"Jak, don't leave me," Keira demanded as water started to fill her beautiful green eyes. He turned around and headed for the door. "Jak, I—I love you."

He froze.

And then turned around.

 _'She's literally giving herself to you. Don't you want to satisfy those urges?'_

"Would you fucking stop it? I won't do it," Jak shouted angrily. He didn't realize he said that out loud, but it made Keira freeze. "I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you, Keira."

She furrowed her eyebrow and then she realized what happened and who he was talking to.

"What does it want you to do?" Keira asked curiously, but always afraid.

"You don't wanna know," Jak said, embarrassed.

"Please don't go," Keira demanded desperately. "I need you. I love you."

"I'm leaving because I feel the same way," Jak said. "I don't want it to hurt you. You mean too much to me and the only thing making me happy is knowing that you are safe."

The water in Keira's eyes started to overflow and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. He just said he liked her too, but he's walking away anyway.

"You feel the same way?" Keira asked with a shaky voice, but a faint smile.

Jak nodded. "And that's why I can't be with you. It's too dangerous."

"Jak, please," Keira cried, but it was too late. "I need you."

He had already walked out the door.

For the first time since this entire fiasco, tears formed in his eyes and a couple rolled down his cheeks. He didn't even bother to hide them. Why did his life have to be so complicated? What did he ever do to deserve this? All he ever wished for was to have a life with Keira back in Sandover Village, not to become a monster.

* * *

It was only two weeks later, two days before the class one race, that Jak crossed paths with Keira. He had to get to the garage to talk to Keira about the race, but before he could see Keira, he saw Errol walking over there. Daxter was at the bar trying to impress Tess, so he wasn't with his best friend when that happened.

"What are you doing here?" Jak asked. "I thought I fucking told you to stay away from her?"

"And you thought that would stop me, Dark Eco Freak?" Errol laughed.

"No, but I have another idea how to stop you," Jak said as he pinned Errol against the wall. It actually made Errol gasp.

"Don't you get it, Jak?" Errol told the blond. "Everyone wants you dead. Even if you kill me, someone else will kill you."

"Then, I'll have to kill them," Jak said, or more like the demon in him said. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me? I was an innocent boy and because of your fucking Dark Warrior Project, I can't have a normal life. If I can't have that, you won't either."

"I'm just sad that you're going to kill me before I could lay a hand on Keira. She is a pretty woman and I would've loved to have her in my bed, even if it was against her will." Errol said and it made Jak fume. What the blond didn't realize was that Keira was standing beside him and Errol was only provoking him to scare Keira.

"Did you just say that you want to rape her?" Jak shouted, frustrated.

"I could've made her do so many things to me. That would have been great!" Errol snickered.

Jak tightened his grip against Errol's neck and let the hate flow through him. It only took a couple of seconds before his skin and his hair paled, for the horns to appear and his claws to grow. He was about to slash Errol's throat when he heard a faint feminine voice.

"Jak?" Keira asked from behind him.

The demon turned around and let go of Errol as he saw Keira.

"Now, you're gonna see who Jak really is," Errol said as he ran to a zoomer and flew away, laughing.

Jak, well Dark Jak, stared at Keira. His already huge black eyes widened at her sight and so did hers.

Dark Jak took a couple of steps towards Keira until she was trapped between him and a wall. He studied every detail of the female in front of him while she stared at the monster in front of her. She still recognized him, but he looked like a monster.

Dark Jak used this opportunity to inch closer to Keira. Their faces were only a couple of centimetres apart now and Keira gulped. What was he doing?

"Please, don't hurt me," Keira pleaded, unaware of what he would do next.

Then, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to his body.

"Jak?" Keira asked unsure of herself. What was he doing?

Then, he lowered his face and his lips connected with the skin of her neck. She was afraid he would bite her or something, but he didn't. It felt like it wanted more from her and that's when she realized what was going on.

Jak said that every single one of his feelings was increased to their full potential when he lets the dark eco take over. He admitted that he liked her, so now, Dark Jak didn't only like her, it wanted her. It was lusting for her.

"Jak, stop it!" Keira demanded the demon, but it didn't stop. As much as she liked Jak, she didn't want his darkest part to take advantage of her.

She used all her strength to push him away. He backed up a bit, but that only made him angry.

The beast let out a roar as it approached her once more. It was angry and Keira knew it.

"Jak, it's me, Keira, you don't want to do this," she cried out.

The monster did not stop though.

"Jak, please, it's me, Keira and I know you're in there," Keira tried once more.

Dark Jak only pinned her against the nearest wall. That's when adrenaline took over Keira.

She forced the beast to look into her eyes with her hands.

"Jak, I know, you're in there. I love you," Keira said and she swore she saw something change in its eyes.

Then, the beast let go of her and backed up. It looked confused and afraid. It backed up against a wall and breathed heavily. Keira wondered if it was afraid of her.

She tried to approach Dark Jak, but he moved to the side to be as far away as he could.

After a couple of seconds, Jak's mind someone took over and he looked at Keira.

"Keira?" Dark Jak asked and he saw her eyes lit up. She walked over to him and that was enough time for him to transform back into his normal self.

He panted heavily before noticing someone was standing in front of him.

"Are you crazy?" Jak asked as he faced her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I could've killed you, or worse." Jak said looking down, whispering the last part.

"But you didn't," Keira said as she cupped his face to make him look at her. "You snapped out of it and you were able to regain control."

"But you didn't know I'd be able to do that. I don't even know how I was able to do that!" Jak shouted.

"I remembered you said Daxter made you snap out of it the first time you transformed. I tried to do the same, and it worked," Keira explained with a wide smile.

"You took such a big risk, Keira." Jak said as he slowly calmed down.

"I only did it because it was you," Keira admitted.

"We still can't do this, Keira," Jak said. "I'm too dangerous."

"Jak, you snapped out of it for me. I think we can handle it. Besides, I know you love me too." Keira said, smirking.

"What?" Jak gasped. "I never told—'

"Come on. You said you liked me earlier and your dark version obviously wanted me in a sexual way, and you said your feelings were increased to their full potential when you transformed, so I did the math," Keira explained and Jak's eyes widened. She sure was brilliant.

"I— I do love you and that's why I want to protect you," Jak admitted. Looking at his feet.

"I can take care of myself," Keira defied the blond.

"But I don't want t—"Jak started to say, but he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing on his.

When he registered what was going on, he kissed her back with all the love in his body. They only broke apart when they needed air. Her hands were tangled in his long blond hair while his were resting on her waist.

"Now, that was the reunion I was hoping for!" Keira said and Jak smiled at her comment. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she stopped him. "Why don't we take this to my apartment? Your dark side seemed to be good at some things I'd like you to do to me."

He looked at her completely shocked by her suggestion. She wanted him in that way? He'd always dream of that moment, but not as the beast he could become, but as his normal self. He really did love Keira and he was more than happy to oblige.

Without any question, he followed her to her apartment and pinned her against the nearest wall as soon as they closed the door to kiss her. Things got heated very quickly, but they didn't want to let go of each other, so they ended up kissing clumsily until they reached her bed.

Then, then they shared a moment they would cherish forever. They both knew that after this, they wouldn't be able to let go of each other anymore and that they would always put the other first.

 ** _'I guess we both got what we wanted.'_**

"Shut up!" Jak whispered, annoyed, as he pulled Keira on his chest from under the covers of her bed. She wrapped her arms around him and they both enjoyed their company for the first time since they reunited.

"I love you." He whispered to his long-time crush and she smiled in his chest, tightening her grip around him as a response.

* * *

While Keira and Jak were at her apartment, Torn repeatedly tried to call him on his communicator, but he never answered and he was becoming extremely annoyed.

He was sitting at the table in the compound frustrated by the situation. He needed Jak for another mission, but he couldn't contact him and he had no idea where he was.

Daxter walked in a couple of seconds later, without Jak.

"Where's Jak?" Torn asked as soon as he saw the ottsel.

"I don't know. I thought he'd be here," Daxter admitted.

"He went to see the mechanic earlier today about the class 1 race, but he didn't give me any update," Torn explained.

"He went to see the mechanic?" Daxter repeated. "And he's not answering?"

"Yeah," Torn said, confused by Daxter's look.

"Did you know that Keira and Jak have been friends ever since they were toddlers? And that he's had a crush on her for a long time now? We went through the rift together." Daxter said suggestively.

"So?" Torn asked obliviously.

"He's alone, with Keira, and not answering his communicator," Daxter said suggestively. "Doesn't that ring a bell?"

"Oh." Torn realized. "I guess his next mission can wait."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this one-shot I just wrote. I hope you enjoyed it. I always loved Keira and Jak together, but never thought about writing a fanfic about them. I hope it was okay! Let me know what you guys think! :) I love you all! I tried to correct so mistakes on February 12th 2017. Thank you Oblique Strategies for your help! :D**


End file.
